


The Mighty Fall

by GalaxyJediKota



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin, starwarsprequels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyJediKota/pseuds/GalaxyJediKota
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan are together in the Jedi temple. Anakin finds out he develops a small crush on Obi-Wan.





	

When most hear the names Kenobi and Skywalker, they think of Great War heroes. Others think they are jokes, myths, legends, the Jedi made them up. When the Jedi hear the names Kenobi and Skywalker, they know they are either saved, or in more danger than what they came with. The Jedi had mixed feelings on them. Half the council never trusted Anakin, half the Jedi thought Obi-Wan was too nice to fight. However while both dangerous on their own, they worked wonderfully together. 

"Anakin hurry up! We're going to be late!" Another council meeting the two would be late for.   
"Relax relax I got it under control Master!" Anakin was scurrying around trying to tie his robes and get his boots on whilst trying to find his cloak.   
"Get your boots on and forget about your cloak!"   
"Master it's cold!"   
"So freeze then! Let's go!" Anakin listened to Obi-Wan and got going. They walked down the temple hallways with speed until they got to the council room. Anakin was asked to sit in as it was about patience.   
After the meeting the two went back to their quarters and sat on their couch. "That was boring," Anakin yawned.   
Obi-Wan shrugged, "well council meetings are usually boring, but you lived through it my young Padawan."   
"Barely, it was terrible! I could feel the life force draining out of me!"   
"No, you could feel yourself falling asleep, very rude."   
"Master how do you suppose I would stay awake while bored out of my mind?"   
"Oh I don't know maybe stay focused!" Obi-Wan shoved him Padawan, Anakin aggressively shoved back and he laughed. They both laughed. Anakin stared at Obi-Wan.   
"Do you ever wish you were something else?" Obi-Wan was caught off guard by this question.   
"Well er, not really. I'm happy being a Jedi and happy being your master. What about you?"   
"Normally, yes. I'm not happy about how everyone treats me. It's not fair. But I'm happy being your Padawan. Your my best friend. All the other Padawan hate me, the Jedi distrust me. But your here for me." Obi-Wan blushed slightly.  
"Aweh, Anakin... Your too kind." The two awkwardly stared at each other. "I'm going to go meditate, talk to you later." Obi-Wan stood up and walked into his room.   
"(Sigh, master you're always meditating, why can't we watch a movie for once?)" the young Padawan thought.   
"(Later tonight okay? Your free to do whatever.)" Anakin sighed again. He put his boots on the couch and sat back and relaxed.   
\---------------  
Hours later Obi-Wan walked out of his room to see Anakin sleeping on the couch. He moved his boots off the couch and took a seat next to him. He changed the channel and put on a movie. Anakin's eyes fluttered open. "M-master?"   
"Hey sleepy head." Anakin stretched and put his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan blushed deeply and smiled at the boy. "Tired still?" Anakin nodded. While he was 16 he still acted 9 around his master. "Want to do some hardcore training tomorrow?" Anakin nodded again. "Do you want to go to bed?" Again, only a nod. "Want me to bring you?" Anakin made a fake snore. Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled. He scooped up his Padawan and brought him into his bed. Anakin had fallen asleep for real now and Obi-Wan smiled at his Padawan. 

The next morning Obi-Wan awoken to Anakin making noise. "Anakin, force what are you doing?"   
"Morning master! I'm just making breakfast!"   
"Does that consist of just merely a granola bar? We both know you can't cook for the life of you." Obi-Wan loved teasing him.   
"No! I made toast and got fruit for the both of us!"   
"Ah that's why it smells like dying banthas."   
"Master!"   
"Relax I'm joking!" He got out of bed and quickly threw on whatever he could. He walked into the kitchen and took a bite out of surprisingly good toast and fruit. "Wow this is actually edible!" Anakin growled playfully and threw toaster crumbs in Obi-Wan's hair. "YOU NERFHERDER!!" Anakin burst out laughing.   
"Obi-Wan don't be mad!! You haven't even showered yet!" Obi playfully grabbed Anakin in a headlock.   
"You are so annoying!" He playfully teased Anakin.   
"Sorry! Sorry! Get me out of here!" Anakin struggled out of the headlock.   
"Relax I'd never try to hurt you for real. Let's go start training since you did end up ruining breakfast."   
They went down to the training halls and got ready to do some lightsaber sparring with training sabers. The two got ready to face off. Anakin and Obi-Wan were locked in combat. Anakin smiled at his master. "This is easy." Obi-Wan went harder.  
"Sure about this now?"   
"Oh." Anakin said as he struggled to keep the older man's pace. After about an hour they went and got a drink. They were both drenched in sweat. Obi-Wan stripped from his robes and only kept his pants on. Anakin felt himself blush under his masters fine toned muscular body (oh gosh *nosebleed*).   
The two continued to battle, Obi-Wan slipped by his Padawan so close their faces touched. Obi-Wan gave Anakin that smile (you all know which one I'm talking about ,':) ). The only thing Anakin could get out was, "geez master, your hair smells like toast." Obi-Wan laughed.  
"Come on, Anakin lets go shower we've done enough training today." Obi-Wan put his robes back on and they both went back to their rooms. The men both walked around their rooms trying to get water and putting their things away. Anakin wasn't paying attention to where he was going, thinking about how he loved his masters body. He tripped and fell on top of Obi-Wan. The two blushed awkwardly, not expecting it and half dressed.   
"My apologies master!!" Anakin blushed furiously. He got away from him as quickly as possible and went into the shower. Anakin thought deeply to himself. "I think I have a crush... On my master..."   
"Anakin I need a turn in the shower!"   
"Of course master!" Anakin said. "I'm not in love, but if I am, oh am I in for some trouble." He got out of the shower and dried himself off and watched his master go in. He sighed and got in his bed staring at the bathroom door. 

 

This is how the mighty fall. The realize they have feelings for each other and get attached. Anakin and Obi-Wan didn't know it, but their 13 years of being together made them fall. The Jedi would be so disappointed. Words couldn't describe it, but Anakin and Obi-Wan didn't care. They became closer and closer friends...  
Oh how the mighty fall in love!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Me and Only Me! Hope you enjoyed! If you liked I recommend you read me and only me no matter how cringy the first chapter is haha. Also sorry for my fourth wall breaks I just had to express my love for Obi-Wan


End file.
